Raining Angel
by Dawn is rising in the Sky
Summary: Five years after finding a baby abandoned in an alley, Rain moves out to the desert to live with an old family friend. But what happens when Rain and her adopted daughter catch the eyes of the mutants hiding in the hills.
1. Chapter 1

Rain's opponant fell to the ground unconcious and the previously quiet crowd roared in approval at her win. She exited the cage and collected her winnings. She stumbled into the alley behind the club, feeling weaker now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. At 14 years old Rain was the best street fighter in New York. Her dark brown hair hair was tied back with only the purple streaks tied in baby ropes hanging loose. Her violet eyes scanning the alley around her. Blood from her numerous wounds trickled down her body or dripped off of her face and fingers. Rain began to walk towards the exit of the alley, dodging cardboard boxes and trashcans, when a wailing sound made her turn back. She cautiously crept towards the sound. There in a cardboard box was a baby girl. Her wispy silver hair fell slightly into her eyes - blue with silver flecks - causing the baby to wriggle and blink rapidly in an attempt to get it out of the way. Upon Rain coming into view, the baby had stopped struggling and giggled sweetly. Rain chuckled slightly in return and picked the little girl up.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing?"

The baby just blinked and smiled.

"Aww just like a little angel. How about I call you Angela?"

Angela giggled. Rain examined Angela for any cuts or bruises and found something unexpected. The young girl was mutated. She had only four fingers on each hand due to her pink and ring fingers having fused together. Her feet were larger and more oddlyshaoed the usual and various parts of her skin were vaguely discoloured. Rain grinned as she thought about her own mutation. Her eyes were sometimes more sensitive to light so she wore shades a lot, her canines were sharper than normal, her eyes could change colour if any one emotion was strong enough, her body was stronger, faster and she didn't need as much oxygen as someone else her age might. Rain grabbed her sunglasses and slipped them on as she and Angela headed into the lit street.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter. I would like to say thanks to Kaaayyytteee, NadineXX654 and Lynn Harrington for reviewing. Sadly I only own Rain and Angel.

Five Years Later

Rain picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Rain? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Is that you, Frank?"

"Aye it's me, Rain."

"It's nice to speak to you again."

"I heard you're havin' problems with your house."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm gonna do. If I can't find some where else to live they're gonna take Angela away from me."

Rain's eyes flicked over to the little girl who was giggling away at Spongebob Squarepants. There was a sigh on the other end of the line and Frank spoke again.

"Y'know Rain, I'm gettin' old and it's quite lonely out here. If you want, you and Angela could come here."

"Frank, are you sure?"

"O' course. You used ta love it out 'ere when you were young, and you could always help out around the gas station and the house."

"We'll be there in a couple of days. And Frank?"

"Wha'?"

"Thanks."

Rain hung up and on the other end of the line, Frank put the phone down smiling softly. It'd be nice to see Rain again and to meet this daughter of hers. He couldn't help but wonder if Angela was truly as beautiful as Rain said. Frank chuckled, Rain always did seem to find beauty where no one else did.

"Wha's so funny?" a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Ruby and Jupiter. Ruby was still wearing that red hoodie that she stole from the last family.

"Nothin'. I was talkin' ta Rain on the phone. You remember Rain. Righ'?"

"She was the girl tha' was always runnin' roun'?"

"Yeah, tha's her. She's comin' back up to live 'ere. So you tell your boys ta leave her an' 'er kid alone."

"Why Rain comin'?" Ruby asked as Jupiter left.

"She's havin some problems so she's comin' ta live with me."

"I talk to her?"

"Aye you can talk to 'er but don't hurt 'er, okay?"

Ruby nodded and left smiling.

Rain and Angela drove down the dusty desert road. Angela was laughing at Rain singing along with the CD. Every so often Rain would glance at Angela and a smile would appear on her face.

"Momma! Momma, stop!" Angela cried out suddenly. Rain stopped the car instantly.

"What is it Angel?" she asked turning to face the five year old.

"Lookit, there's a lizard."

"Do you want me to get you the lizard as a pet?" Rain smiled.

"Yes please, momma."Angela answered looking adorably embarrassed. Rain chuckled then got out of the car, walking over to the rocks, unaware that both she and Angela were being watched. She calmly reached over and used her left hand to ditract the lizard before swiftly using her right to pick the lizard up behind its front legs. Rain turned and walked back towards the car. She sat back in her seat, handing the lizard to Angela.

"Now, you gotta promise to look after that lizard right. Okay, Angel?"

"Okay, momma I promise."

Good girl. C'mon we gotta go see uncle Frank."

"Uncah Frank." Angela repeated.

The car carried along on the dusty road still being watched. The mutant moved the binoculars away from his eyes, revealling the rest of his face. He had pale blonde hair that fell to his shoulders he wore a hat. His face was pale, he had no lips and his nose resembled that of a snake. He raised a walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Papa Jupe, new meat comin'."

"You sure it aint that tha' girl tha's comin' ta live with Frank?"

"Not sure." the mutant answered.

"Well, keep an eye on 'em Goggle. We find out soon."

Frank stepped out of the store as another car pulled up and he smiled as Rain stepped out and hugged him.

"'Ello, Rain. Where's this angela you've told me abou'?"

Rain smiled and nodded towards the car. A moment later Angela hopped out of the car and skipped towards Rain and Frank, with her pet lizard perched on her shoulder. Frank watched her carefully. Rain had been telling the truth, the girl was adorable.

"Say hello, Angel." Rain whispered.

"Hello, uncah Frank." Frank chuckled, she sounded like Rain did when she was a child.

"'T's nice ta meet ya, Angela." The little girl beamed at him.

"Angel, why don't you take your things and pick a room. Unpack your things and then you can go play." Rain said.

"Okay, momma. C'mon Sandy."

"Angela, you can play an'where ya like, but don't go into the hills, okay. It's dangerous."

"Okay, uncah Frank." Angela grabbed her box of things and ran into the house. Frank turned to Rain.

"Who's Sandy?"

"I think it's her pet lizard." Rain chuckled slightly.

"Why'd she call it Sandy?"

"Sandy's her favourite character from Spongebob Squarepants."

"Oh, why was she 'bandoned?"

"Huh, oh she's mutated. But I don't care. She's my Angel and I think she's beautiful."

"She's pretty a'right. I'll help you get this in th' house. C'mon."

That's the end of my second chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I am so very very very sorry that it took me this long to write another chapter but I had writers block and then my computer messed up, I am hoping that this chapter will make up for it a little and any ideas would be great. Oh, and I am working on making my chapters longer.**

Chapter 3

Giggles filled the desert around the gas station as angela played with the pig tied up out back. Rain stepped out of the store as a car pulled up. She pushed her shades up to cover her eyes better before leaning down on the driver's door and speaking to the occupants.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked.

"Uh, can you fill her up and can we have a look in that shop there?" the driver responded.

"Yeah sure,"

Rain backed away from the door as five people got out of the car. She turned away and filled up the tank. The occupants' conversation drifterd over to her.

"Dad, this trip is taking too long. Isn't there a quicker way?" a girl whined.

"Alright, alright, I'll ask." this was followed by sounds of celebration.

"Excuse me." Rain turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any shortcuts to California around here?"

"I dunno. You'd have to ask Frank. He's been out here a lot longer than I have." she explained.

"Wha's that?" Frank asked stepping out of the store.

"Guy wants to know if there's any shortcuts to California around here."

"Yeah, there's one few miles down the road. Rain go check on Angela while I deal wi' these folks."

Rain nodded and headed around the back of the station to see Angela.

"Angel, what're you doing, baby girl?"

"I was playin' wit' the piggy. It tickles." she giggled.

"oh, it tickles, does it?" Rain asked, a smile gracing her lips. Angela glanced up at her only to fall over laughing as Rain tickled her sides. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

Ruby and Lizard watched the two girls laughing and giggling together. Ruby inched ever so slightly away from Lizard, not feeling comfortable around her older brother. they were confused as to why the younger girl was so accepted by the woman.

"Why th' girl so a'cep'ed by by lady?" Ruby asked.

"I 'unno." answered Lizard.

Ruby lost some of her confidance at Lizard's annoyed tone and picked at her fleece before speaking again.

"Bu' th' girl's o'v'ously mu'ant."

"I know." growled Lizard as he turned and glared at Ruby. She shrank back wishing she was somewhere else, causing Lizard to smile. They faced the girls again as a cry of pain reached them. They saw Angela staring shocked at Rain, who had one arm covering her eyes and the other searching the ground for her shades.

"Momma, are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Angel, baby. Y'know how momma's eyes are real sensitive, like some parts of your skin?"

"Uh, huh." Angela answered.

"Well, momma needs the shades to protect her eyes. Can you help me find them, Angel?" Rain questioned.

"Here ya go, momma." Angela handed Rain her shades.

She tilted her head and asked. "Momma, my name's Angela, so why'd you never call me tha'?"

"I call you Angel instead of Angela 'cause that's what you are to me. You're my Angel." Rain smiled.

Ruby smiled also and her eyes softened slightly. Lizard scoffed and rolled his eyes, before sneaking off back to the test village. Ruby waited a few moments before going to follow but she knocked a few stones loose. She froze in fear and instinct. Ruby turned to see Rain with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm Rain." She gestured behind her towards Angela. "That's my daughter, Angela, and you are?"

"I is Ruby." Ruby answered quietly.

"It's nice to meet ya, Ruby. Do you wanna play with Angel and me?"

A smile lit Ruby's face and she nodded enthusiastically. Rain chuckled and took Ruby's hand, leading her to Angela and the pig.

Lizard walked through the test village eyes set in determination. He had to tell Papa Jupiter that the two girls were mutants. He sped up jogging briskly towards Big Mama's house. He pushed open the door and called out.

"Big Mama, big mama! Where' Papa Jupe?"

Big Mama stepped into the room, the skirts of her dress stirring up the dust on the floor. She sat on the old, worn out couch and looked over at Lizard.

"Lizar'! There ya are. Where ya be'n? There' new meat. Jupe been looking for ya."

"Bu', Big Mama ..."

"No bu's. Go fin' Jupe."

Lizard groaned in exasperation and ran out of the house to find Jupiter. Just as Lizard finally spotted Jupiter, Pluto came and dragged him off. Lizard struggled and eventually threw his brother off of him and was about to go and tell Jupiter about the two girls being mutants when Goggle's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Lizar', Pluto. Where ya a'? We go's ta hurry or the meat gonna ge' away."

Excitement rose up in Lizard making him push away thoughts of the girls to the back of the mind. Jupiter could wait to know that they were mutants right? Of course he could. After all the hunt was more important. He grabbed his radio as a malicious glint appeared in his eyes.

"Goggle, we'll be righ' there."

He and Pluto turned and began to jog away from the village and towards the road, where the unfortunate travellers were were soon to pass. A chuckle escaped Lizard's lips as he thought of all that he could do to the unsupecting family. Pluto simply ignored his brother and rolled his eyes as he swung his axe while running.

Lizard waited by the side of the road holding one end of his spiked belt. Pluto hid on the other side waiting for his brother to signal him. He caught Lizard's eye and Lizard nodded. Simultaneously, the flicked the belt so that the row of spikes were now vertical. There was a loud 'POP' followed by a hiss as the tyres went over the spiked strip. The car careened off the road and into some rocks nearby. Screams echoed in the air from the car and Lizard pulled his strip towards him so that it wouldn't be found. The mutants watched as one of the people from in the car crawled out, blood dripping from a large gash in his head. He murmured a few words to the others inthe car, quietly telling them he was going to the gas station to get help. Lizard nodded at Pluto and they set off after the man.

The man glanced behind him, again sure he had heard something and positive he was being followed. He faced forward only to0 gasp in fear and stumble back a few steps. There in front of him, a smirk pulling at his lips, stood Lizard. he raised his strip, preparing to strike as the man prepared to dodge. Seconds later there was a 'thwack!' Lizard grinned as he kicked the man's head like a football, paying no mind to the blood that he was sprayed with. The idiot man hadn't seen Pluto's axe coming. Pluto picked up the man's head, looking over his features. His eyes and mouth were wide open in an eternal look of shock and horror. the brothers turned to head back to the test village, Pluto with the head and Lizard dragging the body by the left ankle. Once they took the body back to the village, they could torment, torture and kill the others. Lizard realising this quickened his pace. Pluto merely lengthened his steps, giving Lizard an innocent look when a glare was sent his way. However as he walked on, he was inwardly smiling in triumph.

**Thanks for reading, i have tried to make the chapter longer. i would appreciate any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's another update. Sorry about the delay, glad you like it so far and I promise to work on meking my chapters longer.**

Chapter 4

The family sat on the rocks, waiting for their missing family member to return. Lizard and Pluto split up going around to either side of the family, managing to remain completely unnoticed. Lizard gave a throaty chuckle whereas Pluto rolled his good eye. Within thirty seconds screams filled the air and blood stained the sand and rocks.

"Sandy! Wait! Come back here! Bad lizard!" Angela called out, chasing her pet lizard along the road unwittingly heading into the hills. She stopped when she came to a chain link fence, having lost sight of Sandy. She looked around the area surrounding her curiously. She spotted a familiar lizard sunning itself on a rock a few feet away on the other side of the fence. Spotting a large gap in the fence Angela clambered through with a giggle.

"Sandy!" she cried cheerfully, alerting the lizard to her presence and causing it to scamper off again with Angela following behind. Suddenly, Angela tripped succeeding both in catching Sandy and cutting her knee. She put Sandy on her shoulder sniffling a little. She turned her head to see what she had tripped over, tilting her head with the innocence only a child could have, and spotted a hand. Fear and horror welled up inside her as she tried to force some sort of reaction out of her body, which was rendered utterly useless as trepidation froze it to such an extreme Angela was surprised she could still breath. A foot entered her vision. She followed the foot glad for a distraction as it led to a body then a head. A whimper of fear finally left her body, as she backed away from the man and hit something behind her.

Pluto examined the girl carefully. Lizard snarled at her and she began to sob - her tiny shoulders heaving - tears falling down her face. Pluto placed his bare arm next to her face, ignoring her flinch while noticing that they shared a similar discolouration that had nothing to do with her tears. He decided to introduce himself and Lizard to the young child. First he pointed to Lizard and then to the one on her shoulder. The girl looked confused and he repeated action. She finally spoke in her soft voice that showed just how young she was.

"Oh, is his name Sandy too?"

Lizard growled and Pluto let out a choking laugh. He liked the little girl already and his laugh seemed to calm her slightly. He shook his head to answer her question and pointed at her shoulder once more.

"Lizard?" She questioned.

Pluto grinned and nodded before frowning. How could he tell her what his name was? Of course Lizard could have told her but it was clear - with a glance - that he was enjoying seeing Pluto struggle so much in a difficult position. Pluto sighed and then struggled to speak. Sadly, just as he struggled to speak, others struggled to understand.

"Pl'o," he tried.

"Pluo?" she mimmicked.

He shook his head.

"Pluuuuuuuto." he said again.

"Pluto." She spoke, smiling when he nodded emphatically.

"I'm Angela but my momma calls me Angel." All traces of her fear were long gone.

Lizard scoffed behind her but neither of them paid him any attention. Angela's gaze was once again being drawn to the hand but before she could turn for a better view, Pluto had picked her up. He balanced her on his hip and picked up the fallen body with his unoccupied hand. He skillfully managed to prevent the young girl from seeing the body as he dragged it after them. Pluto walked past Lizard who - after sighing and rolling his eyes - picked up his load and followed.

"Are you takin' me back to my momma?" Angela asked.

Pluto hesitated, he didn't want to upset the child and make the situation difficult, but he didn't want to lie to her either. Well, if Big Mama decided to take her in, it wasn't really lying. Was it? Making his decision, he looked at Angela's innocent blue eyes. A slight hesitation and then he nodded and the young girl gave a happy cry. As the trio walked on, the only sound was Angela's rambling speech about her mother all the while playing with Sandy in her hands.

Rain was beside herself. She couldn't find Angela anywhere and panic was beginning to fill her. One hundred different situations spiraled through her head. She forced herself to ignore those thoughts and use her logic and common sense. Angela was a clever girl and Rain doubted she would be lost. However, Angela was also quite trusting and if someone told her the right thing in the right way she would probably belive them. But no one had been at the station for several hours and she had heard Angela playing with Sandy at the back of the station. So Angela must have wandered off. Maybe, she had seen something she liked and had wandered off to get it. Either way, she wasn't in the shop or the house and Rain hadn't spotted her as she checked around outside, so that could only mean one thing. Angela must have wandered into the hills. With a sigh, Rain headed off in that direction, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of her wayward daughter. Before long she arrived at the chain link fence. Rain walked along beside it searching for a gap. When she found one, she noticed something that made her feel both relieved and worried simultaneously. She had spotted small footprints and Angela was the only person Rain had seen around these parts with feet as small as those. She followed them, jogging briskly so as to make up for lost time. As she rounded a bunch of rocks, she froze. There in front of her, next to her daughters footprints was blood, accompanied by two other sets of footprints. When her daughters footsteps diasppeared and there was no sign that she ws still in the area, Rain immediately began to fear the worst. She started to follow the indentaions in the sand that was the footsteps of the people she didn't know. She sprinted alongside the tracks in her desire to save her daughter from whatever danger she may be in.


End file.
